


I Don't Miss You

by jeongcheoled



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Soonhoon - Freeform, Working AU, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongcheoled/pseuds/jeongcheoled
Summary: Jihoon insists that he doesn't miss Soonyoung but Soonyoung makes him.





	I Don't Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> YAWAWOO I wrote another soonhoon, I must be crazy

_"It has been 5 years..."_  
'Jihoon?'  
_"It has been 5 damn years.._  
'Jihoon!'  
_..since I last saw him."_

 

"S-soonyoung?! W-what are you doing?" Jihoon profusely shakes his wrist which is currently held tight by his 'ex'. Yes, ex. Soonyoung was his past, painful past that suddenly became today's present.

"Jihoon.. I missed you," Soonyoung spoke in a soft voice, one that Jihoon can vaguely remember.

  
"No, you don't," Jihoon cuts, looking away from the guy in front of him. 

"But you miss me, right?" Soonyoung firmly grips the pale wrists.

"I don't."

"You're lying."

"I am not lying, I don't miss you." 

"I know it when you lie," Soonyoung follows where Jihoon's eyes were focused, "You refuse to look someone in the eye when you do."

Jihoon tries to pry away from the stare but then decides to face Soonyoung, unready.

The moment their eyes met, Jihoon stiffened. Years of longing overflowed in him when he sees the same stars in Soonyoung's eyes. Despite the instant rewind, Jihoon chooses to fake an emotion. 

"I don't miss you," he speaks in hollow eyes, darting directly at Soonyoung's own.

However, instead of being fazed, Soonyoung chuckles.  
"Geez, you still don't know how to lie." he covers his grin with the back of his hand while amusingly looks at his ex.

"What?" Jihoon raises a brow. Soonyoung straightens his stance and carefully took small steps towards Jihoon until Jihoon's back touches the cold wall of the office.

"You don't miss me? Are you sure?"  
He rests his palm on the white concrete, half-locking Jihoon.

"O-of course, I am s--"  
Soonyoung pecks Jihoon's lips.

"What the h--"

He pecks Jihoon's small lips again and after he does, he braves a smirk when Jihoon got caught in his eyes.  
"Do you still not miss me?"

"S-shut up! I don-!"

Jihoon groans in muffled voice. His own body weight is levied, a pair of strong arms is lifting him towards the undone desk full of important documents.  
Soonyoung pushes away said documents, not caring about the mess he's going to clean later. He's still kissing Jihoon when he does everything, hands working as his guide. He rests Jihoon's weight on the table top and Jihoon slightly shivers at the cold contact.

Lips are crashing hurriedly, like it's moving thru ticking clocks. Both of Jihoon's hands are lost in their touches, sometimes brushing the hard packs below Soonyoung's chest and sometimes travelling freely on Soonyoung's broad back, and sometimes unbuttoning the remaining four black pins; and while he does this, Soonyoung ravishes the already swollen lips and marks the last spaces to mark on his neck.

"You said you don't miss me?" Soonyoung pants as he speaks before Jihoon's lips, pulling the bottom so languidly, a soft pop follows after.  
Jihoon sighs in pleasure, his head pulled back and stubbornly sticks to his lie;  
"I don't but you made me.."

 

**Author's Note:**

> ;) you guys imagine the rest that will happen hihi


End file.
